In a House of Vampires
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: Garp is tired of the resistance of the boys especially in his absence. Finally he decides to take the three to his friends Issa and Akasha to live with in hopes that a different setting might make them think of other things. Now Ace, Sabo and Luffy are living with three new sisters! Not to mention vampires! Will the three learn to co-exist with this new family? AU, Sabo is alive.


Prologue

"Oi Luffy dont lean too much or you'll fall!" A young blond haired boy shouted, catching the attention of a younger raven haired boy.

"You should let him fall in, it'll teach him to stop it." A third boy of the same age as the blond said. He had freckles and straight black hair unlike the messy spiky hair of the youngest.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" Luffy said laughing before nearly slipping and falling in.

"Idiot we told you to be careful!" Ace and Sabo shouted in annoyance.

It had been a year since the fire on Trash Mountain. Sabo had almost been caught in it looking for Luffy and Ace and vice versa, but luckily Garp had arrived on the island that day, saving the three and smashing Bluejam and his pirates with ease. From then on Sabo was able to continue living with his brothers like before, his parents thinking that he died in the fire. Now Garp had dragged the three along with him to his ship, sailing who knows where.

"Wow so this is what it's like to be at sea! I can't wait until we become pirates!" Luffy said happily looking at the ocean.

"Yeah, imagine, every day we'll be at sea, freer than anyone." Ace added as he stood next to his little brother.

"I want a ship this big, that way I have a ton of room for my crew." Sabo added chuckling.

"Oi what did I tell you three! You'll become marines whether you like it or not!" Garp said, hitting them on the heads. They rubbed the lumps they had.

"Hey you shitty old man, what was that for?"

"I told you to call me Grandpa, Ace!"

"... old man."

"Do you wanna receive another fist of love?"

"Excuse me sir, approaching the designated island!" A random Marine soldier said from behind them. Garp nodded and went to the side of the boat, pointing towards the island. Ace, Sabo and Luffy leaned over the railing to look, and saw a large mountain of an island. Outside of it stood a large statue of a crucifix, with a large purple stone at its center.

"What's that island?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"You'll see soon enough." Garp said as he left the two, now directing his men. Ace scoffed as he leaned against the rail of the ship.

"Friggin old man, this is one of his attempts to try and get us to stop aiming to be pirates." He said, with Luffy laughing in response.

"Yeah, it probably is, but I'll never stop trying to be a pirate!" Luffy declared proudly.

"Me either." Sabo said giving a toothy smile.

"What was that, brats?"

"Nothing!" The three replied scared.

After arriving on the island, Garp brought the three with him into the mountain face. He held a torch in his hand as he led the three down the mountain pass.

"Seriously old man, where are we going?" Ace asked impatiently.

"You three brats are dead set on becoming pirates, and I can't let that happen. Instead of living with Dadan, you lot are gonna live with another friend of mine. He'll also help you brats get stronger, especially since now even Ace and Sabo have eaten devil fruits!" Garp said, now looking back at the older boys who sweat dropped and rubbed his head.

"It wasn't my fault, I just found it and ate it without knowing!" Both boys said

"It's too late to change that anyway, now we'll see if you can get stronger with it." Garp said.

"Tch, I actually know how to use it, unlike Luffy with his." Ace sneered making the youngest of them glare.

"Hey, I know how to use it! I've gotten a lot stronger in the past year!" Luffy said now angry.

"True, but you still haven't beat me." Ace said teasingly, making the younger one growl.

"Aw come on, you have to admit he is pretty good with his now." Sabo said trying to calm them.

"Enough you three, we're here." Garp announced grabbing their attention. They looked around the area they were now in, finding a bunch of drawings on the walls. At the center was a large pinkish light. Luffy went to the drawings and grew stars for eyes.

"Hey look, cave men used to live here!"

"I don't think cavemen drew those, they're way too complicated." Ace said bursting the rubber boys bubble.

"That's right; a friend of mine made those a while back for someone to read." Garp said looking them over.

"Can you read it old man?" Sabo asked seeing that Garp was studying them.

"Nope, not a word." He answered making all three fall to the ground in disappointment.

"Come on you three, we gotta go." He said pointing at the light.

"Wait you want us to go in there?" Ace said unbelievingly, but Garp simply nodded.

"It's fine I've been through it before, now hurry up and go through you brats!" He shouted now, making them shiver.

"Yes sir!" They shouted and now rushed into the portal. Garp followed after slowly. The three had shut their eyes in fear before going through, shivering at what might have happened. They slowly opened their eyes to look around. They both relaxed when they found themselves in what looked like a living room. The room was dark with no lights on save from the portal they had come through.

"I wasn't expecting this." Ace said looking around. Luffy nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"It looks like a room in a nobles house…" Sabo commented reminded of home slightly.

"Welcome to castle Shuzen." A deep voice said suddenly, making the three jump. They looked to their left to find a man sitting on a couch. He had been dressed very nice, similar to a noble, with semi long black hair that went to the bottom of his neck.

"Who are you?" The boys said having jumped at the sound of his voice. They were suddenly hit on the head by their grandpa who finally came through the portal.

"Don't talk to one of your elders so rudely!" Garp shouted standing over the three.

"Garp, it's good to see you again. It's been quite a long time since you have visited." The mystery man said standing up, the two shook hands with Garp smiling widely.

"Good to see you Issa! And yeah it has, I've been real busy lately on duty. So Akasha told you the reason I'm here right?"

"Yes, and I accept them into my home gladly." Issa Shuzen said, now looking at the boys. The three looked at him in wonder but said nothing.

"Follow me, it is time for you all to meet the rest of my family, my daughters do not know of our arrangement." Issa said, waving for them to follow. Garp knocked the three in front of him to make sure they followed. They went up a few flights of stairs before finally coming to a grand hall. Luffy, Sabo and Ace gaped at the sight for a moment as they passed through.

Finally they reached the outside. The castle was surrounded by a grand forest the boys marveled at. They could do a lot of hunting there. On the balcony, there they saw a woman with pink hair in a long dress, seeming to watch something in the distance.

"Akasha dear, our guests have arrived." The older vampire said, grabbing her attention. She turned to them and saw Garp and smiled happily.

"Garp-san, it's been so long!" She said happily. She walked over and gave a hug to the old marine.

"Yeah it has, nice to see you!" He said returning it. She looked down and saw the trio of troublemakers. She bent over now looking at them.

"Aww so these are your grand children? They're so cute!" She said happily. Ace, Sabo and Luffy sweat dropped as she grabbed them both into a hug.

"I'm Akasha Akashiya, nice to meet you!"

"Hey, I'm Luffy!" the rubber boy said holding up his hand in a peace sign.

"I'm Ace, nice to meet you." the other said but bowing. His etiquette classes with Makino were doing well of late.

"I'm Sabo, the second oldest." The blond greeted with his chipped tooth smile.

"Give me a moment. Girls, please come now! We have something to tell you!" She shouted out. The brothers blinked at each other then looked as several girls came rushing up from a small play area. The first was a very dark skinned girl with blond hair, who seemed to be the oldest, seeming to measure up to Ace in height. The second was a smaller girl with long silver hair that reached down her back. She was about the same height as Luffy, if not smaller. The last was a smaller girl with pig tails and strawberry red hair.

"What do you want Akasha-san, I was this close to beating onee-chan!" The shortest one said with teary eyes. She had bumps and scrapes all over her, while neither of the other two looked at all damaged.

"Please, you weren't even close, same as always." The silver haired girl said scoffing at her, making the smaller girl puff up her cheeks in irritation. Luffy and Ace looked at each other and held in their laughter, the three girls had yet to take notice of them.

"Come on Kokoa, lets not fight right now, I think we have gues-

"Dont interrupt me while I'm trying to fight onee-chan!"

The older of the sisters seemed to be hurt now, almost crying. Ace, Sabo and Luffy couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh loudly. The girls stopped their arguing and looked to the boys who were laughing hard. They were stopped by a fist to the heads from their grandpa.

"Don't be rude in front of women, show respect!"

The trio rubbed their bumps as Akasha brought the girls over to meet them.

"Now girls introduce yourself." She said happily.

"I'm Kahlua, the oldest of our sisters!" The darker of the girls said.

"I'm Moka, and I'm 8 years old, second oldest." The silver haired said.

"And I'm Kokoa, are one of you younger than me?" The last of them said, receiving a hit from Moka to the head.

"Yo, I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Ace, his older brother."

"Sabo, the same age as Ace!"

Kokoa began to get in their faces, and seemingly sniffed them.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked as she went over to him.

"You three smell like humans! What are you doing-

She was suddenly knocked down by Moka, who bowed in apology.

"Sorry, she is very rude." The silver haired girl apologized, making the three boys nod with a sweat drop.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time I explained their presence here." Issa now spoke up, taking a step in front of the children.

"Garp is a long time friend of me and your mother, and we would do anything within our power to help him should he ask, for he has done that and more for us in the past. He has asked us to house these three boys with us, so that we may help them to become stronger and better men."

"What?" All of the girls said in unison. The three boys already knew the reason they were there, but really couldn't say anything about it without getting their grandpa's fist of love in the process, which scared them into silence at the moment, although they did seem to sulk a bit.

"But father, these boys smell like humans, are you sure they aren't?" Kokoa said.

"Who said they weren't? Of course they're humans. So is Garp." He said simply, making the girls gape. Luffy and Ace tilted their heads in wonder.

"Why do you keep calling us 'humans'? Aren't you guys humans?" Luffy asked

"Wait, you don't know what we are?" Moka said now.

"We're the most renowned of monsters, vampires!" Kokoa said highly raising her chin in superiority.

"Vampires?..." The three boys said looking at each other.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes, while Ace stood a bit in shock while Sabo was still slightly processing the moment.

"I wanna ask something about vampires!" Luffy said excitedly.

"And what would that be mortal?" Kokoa said happily, making her sisters sweat drop.

"Do vampires poop?"

It became quiet in the area for some time; the sound of wind could be heard blowing and even a tumble weed passed by.

"That's your first question?" Kokoa, Moka, Sabo and Ace shouted as they fell over. Garp laughed and Akasha giggled at Luffy's bluntness. Issa cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, yes, we are a house of vampires. If you cannot bear with that, then tell your grandfather."

"No we don't care." Ace said as he recovered, and Luffy nodding in agreement.

"I'd rather deal with vampires than with Grandpa Garp anyways." Sabo said sweat dropping.

"Definitely." Ace and Luffy said shuddering.

"What was that you brats?" Garp said glaring and flexing his arm muscles as if ready to beat them already.

"Very well then, come inside now, there is something I wish to see from you boys." The male vampire said as he strode inside. He put Ace and Kahlua in the center of the room facing each other.

"Now, fight to the death." Issa said very casually, making the three boys gasp.

"What?"

"This is a house of powerful vampires, and I wish to know the amount of strength that two humans may carry. You are Garps grandchildren, so I expect you three to have some strength." Issa explained. Luffy, Sabo and Ace looked at each other in shock but said nothing. Garp stood by silent to watch the fight.

"But I've never fought a girl!" Ace said as he took a fighting stance. He sweated a bit as he looked at her. She looked weak and scared, but if she was a vampire, should he go easy on her? Suddenly he was surprised when she moved with a great quickness, nearly landing a shot to his abdomen.

"She's fast!" Luffy said in awe, with Kokoa chuckling.

"Your brothers gonna die! Kahlua nee-chan is very strong!" She said confidently. Moka seemed focused on the fight.

"You'd be surprised at what Ace can do." Sabo said smirking.

"Ace is strong, he's gonna win!" Luffy said confidently.

"Alright, so you're definitely not a push over." Ace said eyeing her. She began to snivel and tear up a bit, making Ace falter a little.

"I truly don't like fighting but... sorry about this Ace-san." She said taking a fighting stance.

"I cant underestimate you again, so let's do this." Ace said. He went on the offensive this time, launching a shot at her gut. She blocked, but was surprised by the amount of force that came from it.

_"He's... strong!" _She thought in awe, never before had she heard of humans being as strong as a vampire. Her sisters had very similar reactions.

"Theres no way he... knocked her back!" Moka said as Kahlua skidded on the ground backwards. She finally came to a stop to find Ace trying to capitalize.

"I'm not done yet!" He yelled as he started to deliver jabs left and right. Kahlua managed to block them, but he seemed to increase in speed and power as he went. Luffy cheered from the side as Moka and Kokoa watched in dismay, Sabo had a more neutral look, unsure of the results of the fight.

"Come on Kahlua nee-chan, beat him!" Kokoa shouted.

Kahlua was beginning to lose ground, and Ace continued with his attack. Finally, she made a mistake, and was left open for an attack.

"Sorry about this!" Ace said right before delivering a punch straight to her gut. The two brothers and the sisters inhaled as he did so.

"I'm sorry I've never beaten a girl up befor-

Before Ace could finish, a strong fist came down, hitting the top of his head furiously. Ace cringed in pain, jumping back to get distance.

"So you still have some fight in you huh?" Ace said as he took up a stance again. He froze as he saw her begin to cry. He tilted his head in thought, but suddenly went on the defensive as she began to attack furiously. He dodged as fast as he could, getting distance once again between them.

"Whats with her?! now she's all strong while she's crying!" Luffy said in surprise. The girls were in shock themselves, but knew what the crying meant.

"No way, I get it now…" Sabo said widening his eyes in understanding.

"I understand now, this is when you become ready to kill someone in a fight." Ace said as he stared sternly at her. She continued to sob, but her face showed signs of wanting to massacre. Garp began to laugh in the background.

"You should be more careful Ace, she could really kill you!" Garp said laughing.

"You're not helping old man!" Ace shouted back with shark teeth.

Suddenly she rushed again, but Ace didn't move. Everyone watched as she was now inches from him, and finally punched him. Her fist seemed to go through him, making the other kids gasp.

"Ahh she really killed Ace!" Luffy said freaking out, while the other girls said nothing since they were in shock.

"Um Luffy don't you remember?" Sabo said with a sweat drop.

"Idiot, you know I'm not dead!' Ace suddenly said, now surprising everyone. Kahlua withdrew her arm, finding flames encroaching Ace's stomach. His stomach began to regenerate and seemed perfectly fine.

"Oh yeah I forgot he could do that, he's fine!" Luffy said in relief, making Kokoa grab his shirt.

"How the heck did he do that? I thought he was human!" Kokoa said in surprise, Moka no less than her.

"He ate a devil fruit!" Luffy declared happily.

"What the heck is that?" The two vampires said blinking.

"You don't know what devil fruits are?" Sabo asked slightly surprised.

Ace now covered his hand in fire and cocked it back.

"It looks like I can't go easy on you, sorry about this." Ace said sternly. She showed no signs of deterring, and they approached each other to clash again. Suddenly a thunderous clap was heard, and they both stopped. It was Issa Shuzen who stopped them.

"That is enough. Thank you Ace, you have shown me the extent of your power. I was quite surprised that even without the use of your devil fruit that you were able to stand up to Kahlua. You both may stop now." He explained. Ace looked at Kahlua who visibly relaxed and smiled. Ace couldn't believe that she changed from wanting to murder him so quickly.

"Now Luffy, it is your turn. Moka, please step forward." Issa said now. Ace sweated in worry for his brother, but said nothing. Luffy smiled and took a step in front of her.

"Let's go!" Luffy said determinedly taking a stance. Moka said nothing as she took a stance now.

"Hah! You may have been able to fight Kahlua nee-chan, but there's no way that weak looking guy can beat onee-chan!" Kokoa said. Ace remained silent, but gave her a death stare, making her withdraw comically.

"You can beat her Luffy, I don't think she fights like her older sister." Ace said helpfully.

"Don't underestimate her though! She might still be really strong!" Sabo announced.

"Got it!" Luffy shouted back happily.

"Begin." Issa said. Moka now rushed Luffy, throwing fast kicks to his waist. He barely dodged it and went on the defensive. He kept dodging each kick, but Moka showed no signs of letting up. Kokoa laughed at Luffy as the fight continued. Finally Luffy made a slip up and received a kick to the stomach. He fell back on the ground.

"Hmph, is that all? After seeing your brother fight, I was expecting more." Moka said pushing hair out her face. Luffy sat up quickly, surprising the young vampire.

"That was good kick, but now it's my turn!" He said jumping to his feet. Moka widened her eyes in surprise, for he didn't seem to even think of the kick that she had just landed.

"Take this!"

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

Moka barely dodged his punch as his arm stretch far across. Kokoa and Kahlua gasped in surprise, while Ace remained neutral.

"How did he do that?" Kokoa said

"You see if you eat a devil fruit, it gives you some kind of power, like mine is fire, and Luffys is rubber." Ace explained to the girls who seemed very interested.

"Mine's a surprise for when I fight!" Sabo said smirking

"But the downside is that because of that, we cant swim at all in the sea, or we'll drown like hammers." Ace said disappointedly.

Moka looked at the outstretched arm and grabbed it tightly.

"While this may be useful in a fight, it has its downsides, like so." She said as she attempted to pull him in. She prepared to kick him until-

**Gomu-Gomu no Scythe!**

She regretted her action immediately after Luffy clothesline her. She fell to the floor as he continued to fly through the air and into the wall.

"I knew that wasn't gonna work on him, I used to do it all the time until he figured out how to counter it." Ace said smirking proudly. Luffy picked himself up again and got ready to fight. Moka on the other hand growled in anger.

"It's a good thing too, you did it over a hundred times and he still didn't get it for a while." Sabo said chuckling.

"Come on onee-chan, beat him up!" Kokoa shouted in fear that she might see her sister lose! suddenly Issa clapped his hands again, making them both stop.

"That's good enough, now I have finally evaluated the boys." He said, but Moka growled again.

"Wait but I want to fight him again, I was about to win!" She shouted in anger, but Luffy wasn't having it.

"No way, I was gonna win!" Luffy declared getting in her face.

"Please, I was about to teach you your place!" Moka said not backing down.

The two suddenly got in each other's faces and growled, sparks now flying in anger. Sabo and Kahlua grabbed the two away before they could start fighting again.

"Oi Luffy thats enough for now." Sabo said sighing as he tried to calm the rubber boy.

"Moka, lets be nice, they are going to live with us now." Kahlua said as soft sounding as before despite her craziness in the fight.

The older siblings continued to try to calm both down, while Garp began to laugh.

"They are stronger than I expected, they may stay with us Garp." Issa said to him with Akasha smiling happily at him. "Oi wait, don't I get to fight?" Sabo said blinking.

"Garp has told me that you are the same as Ace, and the only daughter you would have left to fight is Kokoa and she is the weakest. I can leave it at that." The male vampire said making Sabo pout slightly.

"Thanks you two, maybe now they can focus on other things besides becoming pirates." Garp said happily looking at them.

"I'm sure it will be a great experience for the girls, they don't have any brothers." Akasha said happily.

"And if they impress me more in the future, I'll consider making them possible suitors for my daughters."

"Issa, we don't need to think about that now!"

"I'll leave all that stuff up to you guys, but now I have to get going. Oi Ace, Luffy, Sabo! Get over here!" Garp shouted. the two approached, Luffy and Moka having finally calmed down.

"What is it old man?" Ace asked as rude as usual.

"I'm leaving now, so remember to be good for Issa and his family. Your staying here now, so get fitted in." Garp said.

"Ok, bye!" they three said quickly, but received punches instead.

"That was too quick! You might not see me again for a while and that's all you have to say?" Garp said as he picked the two up.

"Sorry!" The three said scared. The others watched with sweat drops as they struggled with their grandpa.

"Garp seems to not have changed much." Akasha said with a sweat drop, while Issa nodded in agreement. Moka looked at Luffy in anger for being humiliated.

_"It's going to be a long life here, rubber boy! I will teach you your place!"_

**To be continued in...**

**In the House of Vampires**

**Ok sooo I thought I wouldn't continue this but I kinda want to. This wont impede my other stories but I will be writing this as well. Anyway if you have any suggestions for the story let me know, favorite and follow please! **

**Also a big change that you must have obviously noticed is… you guessed it, Sabo is alive! I figured "hell, why not?" And threw him in the story! Now I know most of you are thinking "Hey Ace didn't have his Mera-Mera no mi yet!" or "Sabo didn't have his own DF!" well this is an AU so I made it so they did, and Sabo's will be a surprise until next time, good luck guessing it, the list is endless :3**

**Also if you're wondering about pairings theres none at the moment but I might start some later, depending on how I feel about it, and for the most part it will be one sided because those are always fun to write.**


End file.
